


'Tis The Season To Be Jolly

by LivingInFiction



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hartwin, Hartwin Advent Calendar 2017, I'm bad at writing fluff please bear with me, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, M/M, Time to be festive my friends !, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rated PG for Pretty Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/LivingInFiction
Summary: A collection of Hartwin drabbles, all Christmas season related !By the end of November, I made a prompt advent calendar for a friend of mine, and, after 5 days of reflection, I decided to participate as well and write a drabble everyday ! (Right now I might be a bit late but don't worry I'll catch up !)Because I absolutely love Kingsman, and because Harry and Eggsy are such fantastic characters with a great relationship.There will be 25 prompts, but if some of you want me to write until the end of the month by the 25th of December, I will probably do it !The relationship of Harry and Eggsy can be read as totally platonical and friendly in some of those drabbles, for those of you who are interested and aren't in the whole shipping thing :) I'll put a note at the beginning of those drabbles to make it easier fo you to find them.





	1. Christmas Decorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble can be read in a platonical way :D

When the cab stopped in the alleyway that led to his house, Harry couldn’t help but sigh. His last mission had been particularly exhausting; after all, infiltrating a drug cartel in Italy wasn’t what could be called an easy task, even as a Kingsman. Mercenaries and lawbreakers were so wary nowadays, they suspected everything and anything – and they were right to. As soon as he had gathered every information Merlin had asked him to find, he took care of the main base of the cartel with a dozen bombs, all well placed through the massive building. It had been enough to bury all of them under the very foundations of their home quarter. He could have done it the old-fashioned way, put a bullet into their heads and leave, but the child sex slave traffic that took place underground had been more than enough to switch off his gentlemanly manners. Once he had been sure that the kids were far away from that place, all safe and sound, he shot each one of the cartel members, the wounds not severe enough to kill them, and then proceeded to blow up the god damn place.

Needless to say, after a whole week in such an environment, he was more than glad to see the familiar architecture of his house. He thanked the chauffeur as he exited the cab and headed straight to the house. It was almost the end of the afternoon, and the sky had already started to get dark. He grabbed the keys in his vest’s pocket, and turned them in the lock only to realise that the door was already open. Harry straightened, his senses sharp as he entered his home; he wasn’t one to forget to lock the door behind him. He walked in slowly, the door leading to the diner room was the only one that was open, he walked close to the wall, peeked and frowned as he saw Christmas decorations all over the place. On the dinner table laid enough of those to decorate each room of his house, if not more. He looked around, string lights and tiny snowmen and pines made of felt were now decorating to kitchen counters and some of the furniture. He entered the room, intrigued, and that’s when he saw Eggsy, as he stood up from behind one of the counters. The young man looked surprised for a split second before he smiled at him and gestured to show the room.

“So? Waddya think of this? Thought you’d like some Christmas spirit in that house of yours!” Eggsy exclaimed with pride. He turned on the string lights, and a warm, comforting atmosphere irradiated from them.

“It’s only the beginning of December,” Harry said, more to himself than to Eggsy.

“Exactly! You’re late enough to do this, so I thought I’d do it for you.” Eggsy walked to him, hands in his pockets. “You like it?”

Harry gazed at the young man, and it was like all the stress and heavy feelings he had accumulated because of his mission evaporated. The man relaxed, let his gaze wander back to the table to stop on a small snow globe. He grabbed the object that laid close to him, as Eggsy eyed him expectedly, shook it in a circular motion and observed it when the snow started to move around the miniature of a mountain. He looked again at the young Kingsman, an affectionate smile growing on his lips, “I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice grammar mistakes, or mispelled words, please do tell me and I'll correct it ASAP ! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


	2. Christmas Carols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place in a universe where Harry didn't die in The Secret Service :)

If there was one thing that Eggsy had noticed since he moved in Harry’s house, it was that the man liked to hum songs. It had taken him a bit of time to notice it, and almost as long to identify the barely audible hums. The man often did it when he was by himself, or when he thought the young Kingsman couldn’t hear him; like that one time, when they were both coming back from a particularly exhausting mission in Munich, they were in a jet that flew to London, and Eggsy couldn’t help but doze off in his seat. He did his best not to fall asleep for what was left of the flight, that is until he heard Harry humming softly in the opposite seat. He probably wouldn’t have heard it if the plane’s engine had made more noise than it had that night, the melody barely recognizable because of how low he hummed – but Eggsy was almost sure that it was from one of those jazz songs the man liked to listen to – and without realising, he had fallen asleep to that unexpected lullaby.

Since then, the young man had been very attentive to Harry’s humming. The man often did it when he was in his study, as he thought to himself, or when he was cooking in the kitchen, though he would always stop when he knew Eggsy was around, as if he was ashamed of it. He always hummed the same slow, jazzy tunes, but now that Christmas was around the corner, Eggsy noticed that these were replaced by Christmas carols, especially Love Came Down At Christmas. His humming had become more joyous, more confident, until the man started to sing with a passion that the young man hadn’t suspected from him. His singing was a bit more than a whisper, but it was enough for Eggsy to know that he wanted to hear more from him.

Harry was at his desk, a warm mug of tea in his hand as he read the newspaper, when Eggsy came in to sit in the armchair in the corner of the room, his eyes always on Harry. Yet the man didn’t look at him once, too focused in his reading, until the younger one talked.

“So, you were a carol singer, eh?”

The Kingsman agent looked up from his newspaper, the impassive expression on his face only betrayed by the curious look he shot him. “Where on earth could you have learned such a thing?”

“I had an intuition,” Eggsy replied with a smile, “joined with a few clues.”

“Could that intuition of yours be named Merlin, by any chance?”

“Maybe.”

Harry let out an amused sigh as he folded the newspaper, before he laid back in his chair and drank some tea.

“I’ve heard you singing, y’know? I was curious so I asked him about it, ‘cause you’ve been friends since forever. He told me you used to sing Christmas Carols when you were young, going from house to house an’ all.” The young Kingsman explained. He got up from the armchair and walked around the desk until he was next to Harry. The man turned in his chair to face him, his head tilted back.

“And what do you think about that ?” Harry inquired, as his hands rested on Eggsy’s hips to guide him closer, between his legs.

The young man complied, and bent over so that their head would be a few inches apart. He licked his lips as Harry’s hands stroked softly his sides, his eyes going from the man’s lips to his intense gaze.

“I think that’s fucking adorable,” he whispered as he leaned closer, “and I’d love to hear more of your singing.”

“Your wish is my command.” Harry answered before kissing the young man tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice grammar mistakes, or mispelled words, please do tell me and I'll correct it ASAP ! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


	3. Christmas Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place after The Golden Circle ! :D
> 
> Second chapter of the day ! I'm trying to upload as many as I can because I am really late !  
> So sorry for the delay guys !

Sat on the floor of their bedroom, in front of J.B. Jr.’s bed, Eggsy chuckled to himself as he took a look at the dog on his lap. The baby pug yapped happily at his master and tried to climb on his chest, as the small pompom at the end of his Christmas hat moved in every direction. The young man moved to white pompom from one of his eyes, and took him in his arms to hug him close, smitten by how cute the puppy looked.

“Don’t you have any pity for this poor animal?”

Eggsy turned around when he heard Harry’s voice, and frowned as any form of reply, J.B. Jr. held close to his chest. He stood up, careful not to make the pug fall from his arm, and looked from Harry to his dog, an affectionate smile growing as the pug looked at him with his big dark eyes, and tried to lick his chin. He wanted to reply but his lover was faster than him.

“Don’t you think J.B. Jr. looks ridiculous in this hat?” Harry pointed out, amusement clear in his voice.

The young Kingsman stared back at the man, and tried to keep a relatively convincing annoyed expression on his face, “Whaddya mean ‘J.B. Jr. looks ridiculous in this hat ?” He stroked the dog’s back and crossed the bedroom they shared to stop in front of his counterpart. Harry stood still in the doorway, his head slightly tilted to the right, as Eggsy spoke again, “Coming from a man who wore an eyepatch for more than a year, I think you have no right to criticise my dog’s hat.” Eggsy snickered.

“Oh, so I am the ridiculous one in this house?” Harry remarked in a theatrically offended tone.

Eggsy couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips anymore, and giggled softly. He moved closer to the man and looked up at him, his eyes detailing his face. His gaze stopped on his lover’s single light brown eye, while the glasses Merlin had made for him months ago hid the one he had lost because of Valentine. The young man couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty because of that, because he hadn’t been there to help Harry at the time. Because he had thought that he’d never see him ever again. Because he hadn’t been able to tell him how he felt at the time. And yet, Harry fucking Hart was there, alive and in the flesh, standing right in front of him, living with him. He might never be able to tell how blessed he felt to have Harry by his side again, and to know that he did love him as well. One missing eye was a small price to pay for what he had now.

“I’d say ridiculously handsome.” Eggsy completed before he tiptoed and wrapped his free arm around his lover’s neck to kiss him. 

They both stood there and kissed tenderly, lost in the feelings that overwhelmed them, until J.B. Jr. barked for attention. The young man broke the kiss and smiled as he stepped back, a smile that Harry soon mirrored.

“I guess he can keep the hat on,” the Kingsman agent sighed, “as long as Mr. Pickle Jr. doesn’t encounter the same fate.” Harry chuckled and stroked the pug’s back.

“Yeah, about that-” Eggsy started when Mr. Pickle Jr. entered the room, a similar hat on top of his small head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice grammar mistakes, or mispelled words, please do tell me and I'll correct it ASAP ! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


	4. Snow Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble can be read in a platonical way :D

“Fuckin’ hell! Quick, Harry, lock the door!” Eggsy shouted as he got inside the dark cabin, the older Kingsman agent right behind him.

The young man stomped his feet on the wooden floor, the snow that covered him falling on it, as he tried to warm himself. As soon as he had locked the door, Harry went to the fireplace on the opposite side of the room and tried to light a fire, while Egssy gave Merlin their coordinates. Well, approximative coordinates. He wasn’t half sure of where they were at the moment. Everything happened so quickly. They were both tracking the target they were assigned; a professional assassin from Rostov, Russia, who had been paid to kill a political opponent of a soon to come law — law which aimed the lower class people of the country, and threatened their basic rights — when the snow storm took them by surprise. The sudden amount of snow, and the small visibility that their vehicle allowed them in the middle of the night combined, it had been enough for them to find shelter in the nearest cabin they could find, on this goddamn mountain.

After he made sure that the place was empty, and that the perimeter was safe, Eggsy tried to turn the lights on, only to be met with total darkness. Of course, the fucking generator wouldn’t work ! The place could have been uninhabited for weeks, or months for all he knew. He thought about going outside again and try to make it work, but the idea to go back in that bloody snow storm, just to try to have some light, didn’t appeal him one bit. He rolled his eyes as he headed to the door, but was stopped in his tracks when the wood from the fireplace started to crackle. Small flames had started to grow and dance on the logs, their light barely enough to see much in the room yet. Harry grabbed two of the wooden chairs that were gathered around the diner table, right in the middle of the room, and placed them in front of the fireplace. 

“Have a seat.” He invited the young man, as he sat in the closest chair.

Eggsy sighed and joined Harry. _Guess the fire will be enough_ , he thought as he sat in the empty chair. The young man brought his hands closer to the flames to warm them, and thanks to Merlin’s gadgets, it only took a handful of seconds for the fire to grow in size and fill the room with a comforting heat. 

“Why do I get the feeling that every time I’m on a mission, things just don’t go as planned ?” Eggsy groaned to himself.

“Do they, now?” Harry wondered, as he looked at the young Kingsman.

“Last time we’ve been stuck in a chalet like this, you shot Whiskey in the face—” he saw that the man was about to say something but stopped him before he could “and, yes. I know, it was completely justified, but at the time I thought you had fuckin’ lost it!” 

“Lost it or not, I think the man deserved quite enough to die twice in row.” Harry replied with a chuckle.

Eggsy laughed softly at the man’s remark. “That prick sure did!” He stared at the flames for a while as he rubbed his gloved hands together, his thoughts going nowhere and everywhere at the same time. “I’m glad you’re back, Harry...” he finally said. He did not dare look at the man, who, he knew, was looking at him from the corner of his eye. They both remained silent and immobile for what felt like an eternity, until Harry replied in a whisper.

“Me too, Eggsy. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice grammar mistakes, or mispelled words, please do tell me and I'll correct it ASAP ! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


	5. Decorating the Christmas Tree

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing, Eggsy?” The blonde pondered, as she watched her friend climb the ladder.

“Of course not, he’s probably going to ruin everything in a matter of seconds. He'll probably fall on the tree and make a mess, as always.” Someone answered from the other side of the Christmas tree. 

Eggsy stopped midway on the ladder and leaned on his right to catch a glimpse of the man’s face. “Hey, Charlie d’you hear that?” the young man asked, deliberately not giving him enough time to answer. “That’s the sound of Roxy and I not giving a damn fuck about your opinion. Can you hand me that tinsel, Rox’?”

The young woman suppressed a smile, grabbed the golden tinsel Eggsy pointed to, and handed it to him. The trainee muttered a ‘thanks’ and finished to climb the ladder, he scrutinized the tree for a handful of seconds, as he tried to determine where to place the tinsel, so that it would be in an acceptable spot. He pointed at the top of the tree as he looked expectantly at Roxy, and with a nod from his friend, he wrapped it around the top, satisfied with his choice. Yet, Charlie decided that the conversation wasn’t over yet.

“No wonder you can’t achieve anything in your life, you can’t even take criticism like a grown man. Your mother must be so proud of yo—”

“Charlie,” the brunette warned him as he got down from the ladder, “if you don’t shut your fucking mouth right now, I swear you’ll be shittin’ Christmas ornaments for the following month!” 

“Language, gentlemen.”

Merlin’s authoritative tone was enough to stop Eggsy from grabbing the other trainee by the collar and beat him to the ground— though he really wanted to punch him in the face no matter what. They all faced the man and stood still to salute him, until he spoke again. 

“I see that you are doing a good job on decorating that tree.” Merlin observed as he eyed the half decorated Christmas tree.

“It would go faster if someone stopped being a dickhead every five minutes.” Eggsy muttered low enough for Roxy and Charlie to hear it. Or so he thought.

“Maybe allowing them to decorate their quarters for the holidays wasn’t such a good idea, after all?” 

Merlin turned his head and nodded at Harry, as the gentleman stopped next to him. “Maybe not, teamwork outside of their training still isn’t what they have mastered best.”

Harry’s gaze travelled from Roxy to Charlie, until it landed on his protégé, and Eggsy could have sworn in this very moment that he saw the man smirk for a brief second. They both stared at one another, and if it weren’t for Merlin explaining the tasks that awaited them the next day, everybody would have heard his heart suddenly beating faster and louder. He tried to focus on what the Kingsman’s chief strategy executer was saying, but the burning gaze of his mentor didn’t help him at all.

“Perfect, you can now return to your previous activity.” Merlin concluded.

Charlie and Roxy went back to decorating the tree as soon he left the room, while Harry signalled Eggsy to come join him. The young man didn’t waste time and joined the man, a smile on his face. He was so happy to see him since he fully healed from that ‘incident’ at the Imperial College; it was pretty obvious but he couldn’t help it, nor could he help the flutters he felt in his stomach whenever the man was around.

“Yes, Harry?”

“I know that Charlie can be insufferable, but, please, try not to end the day by shoving Christmas ornaments up his arse. Even as tempting as it sounds, they are too expensive to waste them like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice grammar mistakes, or mispelled words, please do tell me and I'll correct it ASAP ! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


	6. Snowball Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after The Golden Circle ! Spoilers ahead !
> 
> So sorry for the delay ! I've been so busy lately ! I'll post more drabbles tonight !  
> Also, sorry for the grammar, I didn't proofread it yet, BUT this drabble is longer than the others !

If someone were to ask him, this was all agent Tequila’s idea. Well, former agent Tequila, now that he had joined Kingsman. 

It had taken some time to rebuild Kingsman, whether it was the tailor shop, the head quarters, or the training facility, and even more time to find new agents and form them to refill the ranks. Thanks to Statesman’s resources, the tasks had been easier to achieve than they would have been without Champagne’s help. Harry had now taken Arthur’s place — because who else was better suited than him to lead Kingsman ? — while Eggsy became officially the new Galahad. After his arrival, Tequila’s codename changed to Percival, and he was more than proud to “rock these suits” with them. Percival quickly proved himself to be an essential and effective agent, though his manners were quite debatable according to Harry, but the man was willing to learn everything he needed along with the newbies.

But it didn’t mean that Percival would always be able control himself over some things. The first winter after Kingsman’s rebirth, the american agent had shown quite a childish side that Eggsy hadn’t suspected from him. The sight of the very first snow of the season had been enough to spark something inside him, and now here they were, both of them dressed in so many layers of clothings that even frostbites had no effect on them, as they stood in the middle of the snow, behind the training facility building. 

“You’re really excited about that whole snow thing, uh?” Eggsy asked, amused. “Doesn’t it snow in Kentucky ?”

“It does, more or less depending on where you live,” Percival started to explain as he crouched and dig his hands in the snow, “my brothers an’ I would always spend one hell of a time snowball fighting each others.” The man formed a snowball as he looked at Eggsy, a smile on his lips as he remembered the old times. 

The younger agent started to make a snowball as well, his eyes always on his counterpart, perfectly aware of what would happen if he were to let his guard down. He knew the man was quite a challenge in a regular fight — the bruises left from their first encounter had been a long lasting proof of it — and there was no doubt that he was more experienced in this field as well. Eggsy couldn’t even remember when he last took part in a snowball fight now that he thought about it. It must have been years.

Suddenly, Eggsy received a projectile in his face ans lost his balance. He fell back, his vision blocked by the snow that covered his glasses and face, when his instincts kicked in and made him roll on his side to avoid another blow, his snowball held tightly in his gloved hand. In a not so concluding attempt, he wiped the snow from his glasses with his sleeve, which made him see the world around him in a blurry kind of way. He threw his snowball where Percival stood, the man’s laughter only growing as he seemed to avoid it with ease.

“So much for our great Galahad !” Percival snickered as a threw another snowball at him.

This one hit him right in the stomach, and seriously doubted that it was only made of snow, as he gritted his teeth after the impact. He looked at the american with a mocking smile, his hands moving quickly as he made a bigger snowball than before. “Never thought cowboys needed to show that they were fast shooters that bad! Are you trying to compensate for something?” He asked as he threw the bigger snowball at him.

Percival chuckled as he dodged, yet again, the projectile and managed to throw one right in the brunette’s neck, who shrieked when snow found a way through his scarf to attack his neck.

“I might shoot fast, but at least I know where I’m shooting.”

Eggsy was about to answer back when Harry made his presence known through their glasses.

“Gentlemen, as much as this unusual training of yours might be entertaining, I’m afraid you’ll have to interrupt it now.” 

The two men looked at the building a few feet away from them, and saw Harry who stood at the top of a small flight of stairs, near the back entrance.

“Percival, Merlin wishes to talk to you about your next mission.”

“Yes, Sir,” the man replied as he dropped the handful of snow he was holding, and headed to the building.

“Galahad,” the leader of Kingsman said, his voice low.

Harry didn’t need to say more for Eggsy to come to him. The man just stood there and waited for him to make his way through the snow and climb the stairs, as he smiled fondly at him. The young agent stopped in front of the man and grinned at him, his nose and cheeks reddened by the cold air and the snow.

“How long have you been there?”

The man brushed the snow away from the young man’s hair and scarf, his touch delicate as his fingers brushed his neck. “Long enough to see your prowesses.” He gave Eggsy an amused look as he added, “How come you’re one of our best shooters on the field when your aim in a snowball fight is simply ridiculous?”

“You wouldn’t do better than me if you’d get snow all over yo-” Eggsy wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Harry grabbed him by the scarf, pulled him close and kissed him, making the young man forget about his need to protest as soon as he felt one of Harry’s arm wrap around his waist. He would put the blame on agent Percival later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice grammar mistakes, or mispelled words, please do tell me and I'll correct it ASAP ! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
